The BEYhouse beyblade metal fight
by phantom-san
Summary: this is cute and funny. kyoya and the others go to perschool! note: ginga and hyoma are not in this story!
1. Chapter 1

This story has nothing to do with beyblader's metal fight go to high school! This just for fun. Please enjoy! This is written like they are talking. I do not own met6al fight! If I did kyoya would be the main character.

It was just another day at the BEY-house, a local day care. All the babys of the city were there.

Little Ryuga with his toy tiara…um … head dress, toddler Benkie with three lunch boxes, madoka with her 'learn with me' laptop, Kenta and yuu with their finger paint (who's smart idea was that?) tubasa with his toy eagle, toddler Hikaru and kyoya were out side on top of the play set looking at the sky. "Kyoya why are you so mean to everyone but me?" Kyoya rolls off his back to look at Hikaru, "because they all will want to be my friend if I'm nice to them". Hikaru tills her head back a little to look at kyoya, "you don't want friends?" "if I have friends then they will just want some thing like daddy wanted from mommy"

"what did he want?"

"I shouldn't say…"

Hikaru sit up and looks him in the eye tear brimming in her eyes "you don't trust me?"

"no no, it's just I don't know what he meant"

"well what did he say maybe I can help!" Hikaru suggests happily (she is a genus at three)

"he said some thing about sleeping with her, but he sleeps in the same bed ever night and sometimes I there so we are sleeping together, and he said 'I want six' so I don't know"

"well maybe she was mad at him and was going to have him sleep on the couch, my mommy and daddy always fight and he is always on the couch."

"but what dose 'I want six' mean?"

"Maybe he wants six babies"

"but where do babies come from" the two friend forgot the conversation when it was time for snack. They ran back inside holding one en others hand.

If you were wondering Ginga wasn't there because he and hyoma are in koma village.

I don't intend on writing more to this it was more of a one shot. By the want the dad didn't say "I want _six_" but the last word was very similar.

Phantom-san out, **peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decide that I will continue this story but most episodes will be completely different from each episode.

Today our toddler heroes are getting ready for parent day.

Teacher: ok kiddies, time to get ready! Why don't you go get the crayons and you guys can draw a picture for them.

Kids (except kyoya): OK! –the kids run (not kyoya) and grab the glitter, crayons, markers, paper and the glue [smart teacher huh?]

Kyoya joins the other after they all sit down and started drawing. When he gets to the table Madoka is telling them what the should draw.

Madoka: we should draw a zoo with all of your bit beasts [sorry the only thing I can thing to call them]

Everyone (not kyoya): yeah!

After every one decided where they wanted their animal they dove in to the supplies sending crayons, glue and glitter flying.

Yuu: ha-ha yoyo! You have pink glitter in your hair! Hahahahahaha!

Kyoya: *growl* maybe if you all weren't so stupid I wouldn't and you wouldn't have glue in **your** hair

Yuu: but I don't have glue in my hair

Kyoya: really?*squirt* cause I think you do

Yuu: whaaaa whaaaa! –runs behind Hikaru-

Hikaru: what is it yuu?

Yuu: yoyo squirted glue in my hair!

Hikaru looks at little kyoya, who by now is drawing on the paper to. He is drawing a lion howling with wind swirling around him, while kyoya is drawing his is also brushing away the glitter that falls ,out of his hair, on his picture away.

Hikaru: did you put glue in Yuu's hair?

Kyoya: maybe

Hikaru: why that wasn't very nice.

Kyoya: he put this in my hair! –kyoya holds out a lock of his own hair to show her the glitter-

Yuu: not on purpose!

Kyoya: shut up!

Everyone (teacher too/ not kyoya): *gasp*

Teacher: that isn't very nice kyoya

Kyoya: *grumble* Sooo?

Teacher: you're in time out!

Kyoya: why

Teacher: because you said the S word

Kyoya: no I didn't!

Teacher: yes you did you said shut up

Kyoya: that's not the S word

Teacher: *sweat drop* you know the real S word?

Kyoya: yeah daddy says it a lot

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teacher: com'on kids we need to hang this up

Almost all the kids: ok!

While every one went outside to hang the banner up kyoya sat down on the carpet and picked up his stuffed toy lion. "Leone, do you think mommy and daddy will come?" kyoya looked at the toy for an answer, "your right, they only come when I'm in trouble. At least I have you Leone" kyoya hugged the toy as if it was the last thing he would ever see.


	3. Hikaru's plan

While every one went outside to hang the banner up kyoya sat down on the carpet and picked up his stuffed toy lion. "Leone, do you think mommy and daddy will come?" kyoya looked at the toy for an answer, "your right, they only come when I'm in trouble. At least I have you Leone" kyoya hugged the toy as if it was the last thing he would ever see. "Leone, you wont hart me like mommy and daddy right?" he squeezed the toy even harder than before to the point when the head almost popped off

Hikaru stood at the door looking at the sad little boy on the carpet he looked smaller and weaker than during the day. He looked like he was in pain, '_is kyoya really sad at home? His mommy and daddy don't love him?'_ as Hikaru slowly approached kyoya she started hearing soft sobs coming from him.

Hikaru: kyoya?

Kyoya: -looks over shoulder with his hair covering his eyes- how long have you been there? *sniffel*

Hikaru: the whole time –sits on rug in front of kyoya- dose your parents not love you?

Kyoya: I don't know they gave me these didn't they?

Hikaru: they aren't birth markers?

Kyoya: no my daddy got mad at me and took the kitchen knife and did this –points to face- when mommy saw it she laughed and hi-fived daddy.

Hikaru: I know what we can do!

Kyoya: what?

Hikaru: we can run away together!

I know it's a short chapter but I couldn't leave kyoya on the carpet alone now could i? thanks for reviewing please review! Should I start naming chapters?


	4. parent night

Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Hikaru: I know what we can do!

Kyoya: what?

Hikaru: we can run away together!

Kyoya: what?

Hikaru: like in the movies!

Kyoya: the ones with all the kissing? Yuck!

Hikaru: we can skip that part.

Kyoya: fine. But how are we going run away?

Hikaru: we run. what else?

Kyoya: when?

Hikaru: right now let's go! –Grabs Kyoya's wrist and their bags-

The two toddlers run outside with ecstatic and worried looks on their faces. They ran past the class with no effort to be quiet.

Madoka: teacher!

Teacher: what?

Madoka: kyoya and Hikaru are leaving!

Teacher: well that's nice… their what!

Madoka: their leaving.

The teacher tears out of the school yard after two escaping toddlers.

Hikaru: run she's coming!

Kyoya: I'm trying! I hurt my ankle!

Hikaru: when?

Kyoya: when you pushed me and I kicked the sprinkler!

Before they could reach the corner the teacher picked the two up and hauled them back to the school. When it was finally time for the parents to come, every one was sitting with their parents talking and laughing. Except for kyoya, He was sitting on the window seat looking out the window. "Kyoya?" Hikaru said as she came over with her parents, they were obviously mad. "Yeah?" kyoya turned his head so he could look at the parents, '_they look like they are normally happy'_

Parent mom: we just wanted to know why Hikaru was running off she said she wouldn't say unless it was ok with you. Some times she acts like a teen.

Kyoya: -shrug- it's my fault and none of your business.

Hikaru: what but it was…?

Kyoya: my idea

Parent's dad: you're willing to take the blame?

Kyoya: nods –looks out the window and freezes- '_I'm screwed'_

I know they are supposed to be younger but most of Kyoya's langue comes from movies and his dad.


	5. kyoya's parents

I know kyoya doesn't talk like a little kid but that's because of his parents. He is really exposed to the wrong kind of home life…. Well can't change it now.

Recap:

Parent/ mom: we just wanted to know why Hikaru was running off she said she wouldn't say unless it was ok with you. Some times she acts like a teen *chuckle*

Kyoya: -shrug- it's my fault and none of your business.

Hikaru: what but it was…?

Kyoya: my idea

Parent/ dad: you're willing to take the blame?

Kyoya: nods –looks out the window and freezes- '_I'm screwed'_

`````````````````````````````````````````````````Story start``````````````````````````````````````````````

Kyoya stares out the window paralyzed with fear, as a couple walks towards the school. '_I'm dead, their mad.' _ Kyoya recovered from his frozen state and walked to the door to greet his parents.

Kyoya: "hi mommy, hi daddy"

Kyoya's dad: -pulls back hand and slaps kyoya across the face- what were you thinking when the teacher called we were worried sick!

Kyoya's mom: -looks down and sees that Kyoya's right foot is banged- what did you do?

Kyoya: -looks down then says- I tripped over the sprinkler and hurt myself

Kyoya's parents: *laugh* *laugh* /dad:-grabs kyoya by the back of his shirt- we'll take our son home now. Thank you for watching him, don't know if he'll be here tomorrow he has a doctor's appointment.

Teacher: oh, well now you can have his ankle looked at.

Kyoya's dad: yes, thank you -turns to leave-

Hikaru's dad: you're not the least bit worried about how he behaves here?

Kyoya's dad: I couldn't care less –leaves slamming the door behind him-

``````````````````````````````````````````````in car```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

K's dad: what were you trying to do?

Kyoya: I just wanted to go to the park

K's mom: really?

Kyoya: -nods-

K's dad: I doubt it, last time he said that he was at the damn bus station.

When the three get out of the car and are in the house kyoya bolts to his room. He slams the door and climbs under the bed. '_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead'_ was all that was going through Kyoya's head.

K's dad: where the hell are you? You damn brat! I knew you would be trouble. –Steps on Kyoya's Lego bricks- ow! Damn it!

Kyoya cowered in fear for the rest of the night while his dad searched for him franticly. But kyoya knew better than to listen to his father when he was mad, after all that's how he got the scars under his eyes.

Ok review please the more reviews the faster I post!

Phantom-san out!


	6. the climax

I wanna type this so here you go

Recap:

When the three get out of the car and are in the house kyoya bolts to his room. He slams the door and climbs under the bed. '_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead'_ was all that was going through Kyoya's head.

K's dad: where the hell are you? You damn brat! I knew you would be trouble. –Steps on Kyoya's Lego bricks- ow! Damn it!

Kyoya cowered in fear for the rest of the night while his dad searched for him franticly. But kyoya knew better than to listen to his father when he was mad, after all that's how he got the scars under his eyes.

````````````````````````````````````````story start``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next few days kyoya didn't show up to Pre School and the kids were worried.

Hikaru: teacher, where is kyoya?

Teacher: I don't know Hikaru

Hikaru: can we go visit him?

All the kids: yeah can we?

Teacher: well… I guess so but only if everyone makes a get well soon card.

Kids: yay!

**At the Tategami house**

K's mom: kyoya me and your father are going out! Behave or your father will have another fit!

Kyoya:_ 'I need to be good, or daddy will cut me again'_ -kyoya got down from his bed which by now was covered in crimson blood from the wounds his father has given him.-

The students approached the house.

Teacher: looks like their not home. Oh well kids we can try again later.

Hikaru: wait! Teacher! Look! Kyoya is right there –Hikaru saw kyoya walking by a window in to the kitchen, the cuts on his arm visible and blood dripping from them-

Teacher: oh my! Kid you go try to get in I'm calling the docters

Kids: -charge for the door- kyoya!

**Inside the home**

Kyoya: -looks out window and see them charging towards the door-

The kids break down the door with shear momentum. Kyoya is leaning against the wall if balance his frail toddler body.

Kyoya: what do you guys want?

Hikaru: kyoya! –jumps out of the pile of kids on the floor and envelops him in a hug an knocks him to the floor- kyoya! Your hurt! are you ok?

Kyoya: I'm fin… agh! –kyoya crys out while trying to get up-

Teacher: -rushes into the house- he's right here sir – the teacher points at kyoya an a man comes in. when the man try's to pick kyoya up he [kyoya] scurries away into a corner.

Man: what is wrong little boy?

Kyoya: go! Don't touch me! Every one get out!

Teacher we're just trying to help kyoya

Kyoya: I don't want your help! If they see you here they'll

"we'll what? Kyoya."

Kyoya: *GULP*


	7. who to choose?

Ok I know my last ending sucked so much! Here is the next chapter!

Recap:

Teacher: -rushes into the house- he's right here sir – the teacher points at kyoya and a man comes in. when the man try's to pick kyoya up he [kyoya] scurries away into a corner.

Man: what is wrong little boy?

Kyoya: go! Don't touch me! Every one, get out!

Teacher we're just trying to help kyoya

Kyoya: I don't want your help! If they see you here they'll

"We'll what? Kyoya."

Kyoya: *GULP*

K's dad: well what would we do?

Kyoya: N…Nothing f…father –kyoya looks down at the ground trying to hide the pain and tears of fear-

Teacher: what happened to that boy? Are you the ones responsible?

K's mom: We hurt our own son! How could you say something like that? Are you trying to call us ad parents?

Teacher: if you're the ones that did this to him then yes.

K's mom: we didn't do this he did it him self!

Man: and how would he do that him self? I can see he has cuts everywhere; a boy his age isn't stupid enough to do this to his self, come here boy. –The man walks over to kyoya holding out a hand for the boy-

K's dad: kyoya! Come here right now! Do not go with that strange man!

As kyoya started to move towards his parents Hikaru saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she went to investigate she saw Leone on the floor in pieces. Leones head was ripped off, all limbs torn off, and his tail was torn off as well.

Hikaru: kyoya wait!

Kyoya: -kyoya turned and looked Hikaru in the eyes; Hikaru could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes-Hikaru…

Hikaru: do you really want to live with people who hurt the things you treasure most?

Hikaru held out Leone. When kyoya saw Leone he made a b line for Hikaru, taking Leones pieces from her he stated to cry hard enough to colasapes of the floor since he had no balance. The man walked over to kyoya and saw the dried nail polish on Leone, when he looked at Kyoya's mom's hand he saw the same shade of pink on her hands.

Man: you love your son so much that you destroyed his toy?

K's mom: no! I would never!

Man: -with hearing this, the man bent down next to kyoya said something and stood up with a part of Leone in his hand- miss. Teacher I need your help with some thing could you come over here? –the teacher walked over. When she arrived the man grabbed Kyoya's mom's hand and placed it next to the nail polish on the lion's paw.

Man: is that the same nail polish on the lion as the one on her hand?

Teacher: I believe that it is the sa…*slap* Ack what was that for?

K's mom: because you would think that I would hurt my own son

Teacher: then explain the nai…-the man cut the teacher by putting his hand I front of her-

Man: lets listen to the boy


	8. the choice

I don't know how much more I can write for this story I think its coming to a close.

Hikaru held out Leone. When kyoya saw Leone he made a b line for Hikaru, taking Leones pieces from her he stated to cry hard enough to colasapes of the floor since he had no balance. The man walked over to kyoya and saw the dried nail polish on Leone, when he looked at Kyoya's mom's hand he saw the same shade of pink on her hands.

Man: you love your son so much that you destroyed his toy?

K's mom: no! I would never!

Man: -with hearing this, the man bent down next to kyoya said something and stood up with a part of Leone in his hand- miss. Teacher I need your help with some thing could you come over here? –the teacher walked over. When she arrived the man grabbed Kyoya's mom's hand and placed it next to the nail polish on the lion's paw.

Man: is that the same nail polish on the lion as the one on her hand?

Teacher: I believe that it is the sa…*slap* Ack what was that for?

K's mom: because you would think that I would hurt my own son

Teacher: then explain the nai…-the man cut the teacher by putting his hand I front of her-

Man: let's listen to the boy

Kyoya: -looks up from the shredded Leone toy- what happens if I say that I did this to my self? –Kyoya lifts his arm to show is arm but flinches at the pain-

Man: you get signed up for counseling

Kyoya: and if I say they did this to me?

Man: you will be removed from this house permanently, and placed in another home.

Kyoya: will Leone be all better?

Man: of course

Kyoya: -holds out pieces of a crushed Bey- both?

When Madoka sees Leone [the Bey] she runs over and reaches for the pieces in kyoya's hand. Kyoya pulls away shielding both Leone with his body.

Madoka: my daddy can fix Leone good and new

Kyoya: really Madoka?

Madoka: yeah –kyoya nods-

Kyoya: the truth is that i… -before kyoya could finish what he was saying kyoya saw what his father was holding in the back of the room-


	9. final

I know the last chapter this may be the last chapter. But I'm thinking of writing a sequel, what do you think? Well here you go

Recap:

Kyoya: -looks up from the shredded Leone toy- what happens if I say that I did this to my self? –Kyoya lifts his arm to show is arm but flinches at the pain-

Man: you get signed up for counseling

Kyoya: and if I say they did this to me?

Man: you will be removed from this house permanently, and placed in another home.

Kyoya: will Leone be all better?

Man: of course

Kyoya: -holds out pieces of a crushed Bey- both?

When Madoka sees Leone [the Bey] she runs over and reaches for the pieces in Kyoya's hand. Kyoya pulls away shielding both Leone with his body.

Madoka: my daddy can fix Leone good and new

Kyoya: really Madoka?

Madoka: yeah –kyoya nods-

Kyoya: the truth is that I… -before kyoya could finish what he was saying kyoya saw what his father was holding in the back of the room-

Man: yes kyoya? What is the truth?

Kyoya: the truth is –kyoya looks behind the man at his father cocking the gun- I did…n't do this, watch out he has a gun –kyoya points at his father while he [the dad] is pulling the trigger-

Before the bullet could hit kyoya the man grabbed him [kyoya] and ran out of the house with all the other kids. Kyoya was sobbing into the mans shirt as he ran bullets missing them by mere centimeters. The man got on a walky-talky shouting things at the man on the other side.

Ks' dad: Damn brat! made me wast all my bullets!

Man: -pulls out a gun of his own, turns his body to shoot while still covering kyoya- most persistent abusive couple I have even seen –he pulls the trigger and hits K's dad in the shin- that will slow him down. Hey kids are you ok?

When the man looks down he sees that kyoya has cried him self to sleep. Finally back up comes and takes Kyoya's parents away. Kyoya's father is yelling at kyoya but the toddler is fast asleep in the man's arms snuggling up to the man's chest for warmth. Another man approaches, the boss.

Man: hey boss, look how cute this kid is, I wonder why some one would beat a kid this innocent?

Boss: I don't know, but hand him over so we can place him if a foster home –stretches out arms to take kyoya-

Man: -pulls kyoya in for a protective possessive hug- what if I don't want to?

Boss: you want to raise a kid? You just got married jerry.

Jerry: so. Sarah and I wanted to adopt anyway. Besides look at him he trusts me enough to let his guard down.

Boss: fine you can take the kid, but your wife needs to sign the paper work to –kyoya starts to wake up-

Kyoya: him? *stretch* *yawn* what happened? *rubs eye*

Jerry: well you have great timing, kyoya this is my boss.

Boss: kyoya? Nice to meet you. –Shakes Kyoya's finger-

Kyoya: yeah same here, um, wear are my parents?

Jerry: we took them away, now kyoya would you like to live with me?

Kyoya: yeah! You'll be my new daddy? Will I have a new mommy to?

Jerry: yep, and she can fix Leone too.

Kyoya: -jumps out of jerry's arms- cool! I want to meet her but first one thing –kyoya runs over to Hikaru who is sitting on the ground- Hikaru! –Kyoya runs up to her and tackles her to the ground-

Hikaru: ahh! *laugh* Kyoya what was that for! *laugh*

Kyoya: -still on top of Hikaru- thank you. I need to go meet my new mom so I'll make this quick –kyoya leans down and presses his lips on Hikaru's cheek – I'll see you at school tomorrow –kyoya gets up and leaves-

This marks the ending of one chapter and the start of a new. Kyoya is raised my jerry and his wife. Kyoya and the others enjoy it when the Bey-house has new comers. Kyoya grows up to be the teen we all know and love but has a weak spot for family.

The end.

!

Well I hoped you liked it please review! Should I write a sequel?


End file.
